United Souls
by Poisonsnake23
Summary: Toshiro views everyone through the same cold eyes, so why does a girl from his past whose face he cant even remember make his heart hurt. And why does he now see his third seated officer as something more. (ToshiroxKarin)
1. strange dreams

The first time she met Toshiro Karin had fallen for him. The second her eyes fell on him she knew that the white haired boy that stood before her was different from all the rest. Strangely enough she felt like she had met him before and destiny had brought them together once more. She had fallen for him hard and he was the reason that she had become a soul reaper. Many thought it was because of her brother finally becoming captain of squad 5, but that was only partly true. She loved Ichigo and looked up to him, but she also went in hope of becoming closer to Tosiro. She was appointed squad ten third seat and Toshiro and her had a mutual relationship. She helped him by doing most of Rangiku's work and they spent most of their days together sitting in comfortable silence and Karin was satisfied with just his company, wanting in no way to ruin their friendship. Over the many years she had matured, now being twenty she had filled out and grown taller. Toshiro had also matured being a full foot taller than her.

Karin **Stepped** into Toshiros office, knocking on the door as she entered. In her arms she held a pile of paperwork which she hoped to present to Toshiro. A she entered the white haired man was out cold on his desk. She walked up to the desk a small smile appearing on her face, "He looks so cute and nice when he asleep."

Toshiros usual scrawl was replaced with a peaceful expression and he gave of the sense of internal piece. After dropping the papers in the desk she left the room deciding to get some food knowing he would be hungry when he woke.

_Toshiro was running through a muddy street, he recognized it. It was the 79__th__ district and he could hear the shouts of an angry man chasing him. Looking ahead Toshiro realised that he was being pulled along by a young raven haired girl about his age, he couldn't see her face. She was dressed in rags and had a steady flow of blood falling from a nasty wound in her head. She held onto his wrist pulling him away from the angry drunk that followed them. He looked to each side but saw nothing but walls. They were running through an alley type space that appeared never ending to him. _

_"Stupid Kids get back here. Now!" The man that was following them screamed. He looked down to the girls hand and noticed a small birthmark at the base of her thumb in the shape of a bird small but strangely enough he noticed it. Then in surprise he felt the grip on his wrist loosen and his eyes widen in shock as the raven haired girl fell to the ground. He willed his legs to stop, but they wouldn't listen. He felt his tears fall as he failed to stop but continued running. Behind him he heard the screams of the girl that had saved him, and felt more hot tears fall as they stopped abruptly signeting the end of her souls existence in that realm. _

Toshiro lifted his head from his desk slowly moving his hand up to rub the sleep out of his eyes. As he did though he realized that a single stray tear had fallen down his face. In shock he quickly begun to rub at his eyes and stop the falling water. He hated crying, it made him feel weak and open to criticism. Being the youngest Taicho meant that even a single sign of weakness would make him inferior to the rest. As his eyes finally adjusted to the light he realized that all his work had been done and was sitting in a nice neat pile next to the old one. To his right was some food and tea that he assumed was for him. But he didn't concentrate on that. His thoughts kept wondering back to his strange dream that for some reason felt all too real. He knew the area, as a child he would go there to **play** with other young souls. The man also seemed familiar somehow, and Toshiro was shore that he had met the girl before. He sat in his seat for a few minutes trying to remember her face but no matter how hard he tried he failed to recall the face or name even. Picking up his tea he let himself relax into his chair. As he did though Toshiro realized that he wasn't alone in the room. Lying down on the couch was Karin and on the coffee table sat the last piece of paperwork half done. A pen lying next to where it was up to and upon closer inspection there was a line of black pen on Karin's righting hand. Toshiro sighed as he moved a little closer to her.

_'What am I goanna do with you? I keep telling you to sleep more but this keeps happening.' _He leaned closer to her; she was so peaceful when she slept. Although when she was awake she created quite the racket. Toshiro was about twenty cm away from her face when he felt something snag on his foot and he fell forward onto the sleeping Karin.

**This is my first fic so i apologize if it is bad, i really wanna get some reviews for it. I plan to make it in chapters because it is to hard to narrow down into one story. Again i apologize for the quality and i hope you guys like it.**


	2. A night out

Luckily Toshiros reflexes kicked in and he was able to stop himself from hitting Karin. But now his face was mm from Karins and he could feel her warm breath on his cheek. He felt his cheeks grow hot but he didn't understand why?

'_Karin is just another person like all the others so why after so many years. . .'_ His thoughts were cut short by an intense pain in his head. He let out a small cry of pain which resulted in waking Karin. As she opened her eyes, Karins face changed to one of shock. Right in front of her was the man she loved and she could feel his breath on her skin. She felt her cheeks go red and tried to turn away from him in embarrassment. After a few seconds she realized that he was holding his head in pain and his face was contorted into one of pain.

"Taicho, whats wrong?" She asked in concern. He was still lying over the top of her and upon hearing her voice he tried to move off her, but failed. The pain in his head was too much to handle and he found himself now lying straight on top of Karin.

"My head," He muttered through the contorted agony. He tried to open his eyes but they filled instantly with darkness. The image of the raven haired girl from his dream flashed before him, then the man that had destroyed her. Then it vanished like it had never been. Toshiro could feel not a bit of pain and he realized exactly what position he was in. As his eyes cleared up the first thing he saw were two large eyes staring directly into his, and the face that belonged to it. Karins face was to close, he quickly tried to get up but even using all his power he could not move his arms.

"Are you ok Taicho?" He nodded slightly, "Then could you move, you're really heavy?"

Toshiros face turned a bright red as he shook his head. At that exact time a heavy nock ran through out the room and Rangiku burst in the room laughing. Her eyes fell immediately to wear her captain lay on top of Karin.

"Sorry, I will be leaving now." She said her smile growing larger.

She turned around to go but Toshiro stoped her. "Matsumoto come help me, I can't move!" His cheeks still glowed and he had no intention to stay where he was.

"Oh well that's not good," She walked over to them, but before she even moved to help she eyed her captain and said with a smirk. "Are you sure you want me to help you Toshiro?"

"That's Hitsugaya Taicho to you! And yes help me already!" He yelled at her. She moved to help him up and once done she sat on the couch opposite to them.

"Taicho you should go see Unohana if it's really that bad." Karin said in concern.

"I'm fine; I will be fine in no time." As Toshiro said this he lifted one of his arms slightly.

"So," Rangiku said making the two turn to her. "How did that happen?" She was wearing a large smile and did nothing to hide her excitement. She had been trying to get the two together for years and failing at each attempt.

'_Maybe they are final getting together.' _She thought. Toshiro sighed knowing what his lieutenant was thinking.

"Matsumoto," He said his tone sharp and flicking a don't-you-dare look. "Anyway what did you come in here for?" He didn't know why but he was suddenly angry that she had entered when she did.

"Oh right Ichigo invited us three to dinner tonight." As she mentioned Ichigo a smile appeared on Karins face. She hadn't seen her brother in a few weeks and couldn't wait.

"Who else is going?" Toshiro asked. He didn't usually get invited out.

"Rukia, Momo, Renji, Ikkaku and Yumichika. At the usual place." Karin was too excited to hear what Rangiku said as she made her way quickly to the door.

"Um I am gonna go now, bye bye." Karin quickly left closing the door with a thud as she went. Toshiros eyes followed her as she moved gracefully out the door, sighing as she said goodbye. After a few seconds he realized that his lieutenant was watching him with a mischievous grin.

"So Toshiro what happened and how did you get on top her like that?" Snapping his eyes to Rangiku he growled.

"Hitsugaya Tiacho to you, anyway it isn't important."

"Ohhh," she cried shining her puppy dog eyes at him as he moved to inspect the paper work on his desk.

"Ichi-nii!" Karin yelled jumping into the arms of her brother. He caught her and swung her around in the air. He hugged her tightly before saying, "I missed you Krain."

Following behind her was Rangiku and Toshiro. All three were wearing casual attire, having changed into one of their few sets of clothes. Rukia was standing next to Ichigo, both were also wearing casual clothes.

"Where is everyone else Ichigo?" Rangiku asked nearly jumping with excitement.

"They got a table already and are waiting for us inside, come on." For once Ichigo was smiling and pointed to the door as he said they were inside.

They entered and weren't surprised to see most people in casual clothes and many drunk even though it was barely seven o'clock. In the fare left corner a group four people sat laughing and drinking. Renjis red hair stuck out and they went straight to the group making the most noise. Once there they ordered there meal and sat down to eat.

By eleven nearly everyone was drunk. Ichigo and Rukia were red faced and eyeing each other over the table. Momo and Yumichika were both out cold on the table, and Renji and Ikkaku were in the middle of a fight outside the restaurant, Rangiku egging them on. Toshiro didn't like to drink and Karin couldn't afford more than a single bottle of sake. Now only they were left as company for the other. They sat in awkward silence, after what had happened that after noon they didn't even try to talk. After an hour of just sitting there Toshiro decided to apologize about what had happened, turning to her he said through stone cold eyes.

"I wanted to say sorry about earlier, I mean falling on you that is." _Although I don't see why it should matter, it was a simple accident.' _But he decided to keep that part to himself.

"It is fine, I shouldn't have fallen asleep in your office." Toshiro let a small smile slip onto his face.

After a few minutes they begun to talk about many different things and the awkward silence faded away. For some reason Toshiro found himself smiling when he normally wouldn't and a warm sensation worked its way into his heart as they discussed random topics which had nothing to do with the last. As his smile grew larger he felt a small tugging in his head. And then just like earlier an intense pain shot through his skull. Cringing he bent his head down and held it in his arms. Karin reacted quickly, but having no idea what was going on all she could do was try to comfort him. Gently she placed a hand on either side of his head and held it up to face her. His eyes were full of pain and instinctively she pulled him into her arms. He didn't speak, nor cry he just sat there letting her warmth run into his body. He didn't move his arms around her the pain was to great, but when the pain had finally cleared he reluctantly pulled away. Looking into her eyes he felt his heart rate increase and his cheeks grow hot. Karin moved both hands up to his face and said in a gentle tone.

"Are you ok?" Concerned filled her voice and Toshiro could tell that something more was hidden behind her concerned eyes.

Nodding slightly he moved his hand up to Karin's cheeks and the second he made contact the pain started again. But this time it was darkness that he saw but images

Memories.


	3. Toshiros old love

_Short black hair, brown eyes, a large smile and pools of blood covering the ground. This was what he saw. He could taste iron in his mouth and hear the pounding of his own heart. Blotches of white surrounded him as his body was immersed in water. He felt hands on his wrists before the white faded and Toshiro realized that he was actually running. Or rather being dragged along a musty road by to people one was the same faceless girl from his dream and the other a boy taller than girl. Toshiro felt blood trickle down his head into his mouth, from where he had been hit by something. Ignoring the pain he turned his attention to the boy. He had a head of spikey red hair and black tattoos running down his for head. He would recognise that hair anywhere._

_"Renji," Toshiro Muttered. Renji turned around a smile on his face. _

_"Just keep running Toshiro." He listened, the strength of Renjis words alone making him do so. Than another sharp pain filled his head and darkness engulfed his vison. _

Toshiro looked up into the eyes of Karin. She sighed as his blue eyes made contact with hers.

"Karin?" He whispered. "What happened?"

His face turned a bright pink as he realized that he was lying in Karin's lap and he quickly tried to sit up. As he did so a throbbing pain begun in his head and he was forced to lie back down. With his head resting on her lap he felt heart beat race and if possible his face turn an even deeper pink.

_'Why? Why am I reacting like this to just Karins touch? After so many years and so many different situations, why now am I showing so many emotions? Why do my walls keep braking after so long?" _These thoughts kept swimming through his head as he gazed deep into Karins brown eyes.

After a few seconds Karin took in a deep breath and begun to explain.

"You blacked out and fell on me. A few years ago the same thing happened to my friend after I got him in the head with a soccer ball and the **doctor** said if it ever happened again to lie them down and make shore they could get plenty of air. So I did just that. Then you started muttering something, I don't know what but you grabbed your head in pain. After half an hour you calmed down then you woke up. Also . . ." Karins face turned a slight pink and looked away from Toshiro before continuing. "Could, you please let go of my hand?" Toshiro looked down to his own hand and realized that he was indeed clutching Karin's hand. He released her hand and tried to sit up. This time he took it slowly and managed to shift his weight so that he was sitting up right. He felt heart begin to beat at its normal pace and the heat in his cheeks died down as he reached for a glass of water before him.

"Are you ok Toshiro?" Karin had concern written all over her face and something else in her eyes that was hidden behind a wall. He decided not to pursue the issue, figuring it wouldn't help.

"I am fine Karin," As he said this he thought back to his dream. Then, upon remembering his vision he said one thing, "Renji."

"What about Renji?" Karin asked leaning in closer to him. It was obvious that she was concerned.

"Nothing but in the morning will you fetch him for me?" Toshiro held his head in one hand, but his stone cold expression returned.

"Sure," Karin said. She was happier than before now that his usual expression had returned.

"Come in Renji." Toshiro said impatiently from his desk. He had been waiting all morning for Renjis visit and now just wanted to get the morning over and done with.

Renji entered the room, his back at attention and a mad look on his face. "Sir Hitsugaya Taicho you wanted to see me?"

"Yes take a seat and drop the formalities this is not work related." Immediately Renjis back slumped and he slanted over to the free seat falling he dropped his head on Toshiros desk.

"Head off my desk, now!" Toshiro demanded. Renji lifted his head to look at Toshiro and attempted to fake a smile.

"So what did you want to talk to me about so early in the morning? I have a terrible hangover you know?"

"Did we ever meet when we were children? In the 79th district maybe?" Renjis head jerked up and he winced in pain at the mention of his old home.

"Once or twice now that I think about it. But I still can't figure out why you went there so often. You lived in the first district after all. That was a few years before I met rukia; you never met her as a child."

Realizing that he had in fact met Renji when he was only a few years old he asked the next question that game to mind. "Who was the black hair girl?"

Renji's face suddenly filled with pain. "So you finally remember her do you?"

Toshiro nodded. "You shouldn't lie. Hitsugaya."

"I wasn't lying. I remember her, kind of. I can't see her face or name but I know she once existed. I see pictures, memories." Toshiro knew that Renji would be the only person he could get information from and decided to tell him these things for that reason alone.

"No you don't remember! But how could you forget her?!"

Renji was standing in range now but Toshiro saw no reason for him to be. Trying desperately to calm him Toshiro put one hand on his shoulder and lowered him back into his seat. "Calm down Renji, there's no reason for you to be so angry over a simple matter."

"Simple matter. You know that girl that you were talking about? Yeah, you loved her and watch her die before your eyes. It is not a simple matter Hitsugaya, just think about that will you." With that Renji gave Toshiro a death stare before storming out of the room.

Meanwhile Toshiro was stunned, he couldn't form any words. He had loved the faceless girl from his past, and she had died. Had the girl loved him back or was she ignorant to the fact that she held a place in his heart. Toshiro stood quickly. Almost instinctively he ran after Renji.

"Renji wait, what did you mean?!" He ran out of the office and looked both ways down the hall but Renji had already disappeared in a fit of anger.

**I hope everyone is enjoying it so far and I know it isn't moving very fast but it will soon.**


	4. visiting family

Toshiro halted when he saw that Renji was already gone.

"What did he mean when he said, I loved her?" Toshiro whispered to himself. '_If I truly loved her why did I forget her?' _He thought to himself.

Storming back into the office he slammed the door shut in utter rage. _'But then again why should I care?' _

He walked over to his desk and fell into the chair. _'The only reason I care is because it keeps affecting my work, I need to get this dealt with. I will go to the 79__th__ district and see if I can dig anything up.' _

He snapped back to reality as a hell butterfly landed on his shoulder. He was being summoned by head captain Yamato.

He stood before Head captain Yamato, Byaguya stood next to him. Both were wearing identical grimaces at being called in for no particular reason.

"Kuchiki, Hitsugaya. Recently there has been unexplained rises of spiritual pressure and I would like you to go and investigate. Also I want Kurosaki Karin and Abarai Renji to accompany you there."

Both captains questioned why they needed to be accompanied but a look of understanding crossed both their faces as they read that the destination was Karakura town and both had been there before and knew their way around the town.

The four soul reapers entered the town, making use of the gateway in Uraharas shop. Stoping Karin stepped into her body, thinking she could say hello to father and sister while she was in the world of the living. The other three picked up a gegi each before making their way to the Kurosaki residents to see Isshin and Yuzu. Karin knocked hard against the wood of the door, hoping to get the attention of her father and explain what was going on. It worked, he opened the door and before she could even respond he had her in tight bear hug.

"Karin, welcome home! Yuzu tonight we will be having a party to welcome her back." Yusu came rushing over at her father's words, also hugging Karin in a monstrous grip.

"Please. . . let go." Karin tried to say, as she her lungs begun to once more inflate with oxygen. She had forgotten to watch out for that.

"Dad, Yuzu. Hi," Karin said smiling slightly. Yuzu hugged her twin once more before disappearing inside and coming back out a few minutes later. Dragging someone along with her.

As they came into view Karin was shocked to find Jinta standing before her. He was taller now and his bright red hair longer than Renjis, but what caught Karin's attention was his arm. And that it was hooked with Yuzus and their hands entwined. She let out a small gasp but it was instantly replaced with a large smile, mirroring her twins.

"So you to are together now." If possible her smile grew larger as Karin said the obvious out loud.

The tree boys standing behind her stood there awkwardly, before Yuzu made a motion for them to enter the house. "So can we stay here for a few nights?" Isshin took a seat at the table nodding slightly as he did so.

"Of course, you can use Ichigos old room." His voice was chipper and it annoyed Karin. Quickly she escaped her father, running up the stairs to her old room which now had one queens sized bed instead of two **singles**. She guessed they had been put into ichigos room just in they were need again. Karin was surprised; feeling sadness fill her heart as memories of when she was still a child filled her head. Pushing these feelings away she left the room and made her way down the hall to where her brother used to sleep. She was right; the other beds had been moved into this room. As she closed the door behind her she made her way to one of the beds. She sat on the bed recognizing the pattern of the blanket; she closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. Suddenly she felt a wave of tiredness wash over her and she fell down onto the bed. He eyes sliding closed before her head even hit the pillow.

_She was running, and she was happy. In front of her Karin only saw open sky and dead grass but it was so welcoming to her. She laughed for no reason as her feet carried her to an unknown destination. But she didn't care where she was going; she only cared about the open land in front of her and the laughter from her friends following closely behind. Then she realized that someone was clutching her hand tightly. Turning slowly she saw a little boy. He had a head of white spiky hair and a grumpy expression. Instantly Karin thought of Toshiro. No, it was Toshiro. Then she remembered how many times she had had this same dream. Running along a field of dead grass, the sky stretching out endlessly before her and the man she loved clinging to her hand. _

Toshiro stood watching Karin from the other side of Ichigos door. It was open only enough for him to see a little of the room, but his eyes were fixed on Karins face as she breathed in the familiar scent of her childhood home. Then her body fell, landing silently on the bed. Not caring how much noise he made he ran to her, attempting and failing to catch her before she hit the bed. He checked her pulse; she was fine and there were no clear signed of injury. Toshiro relaxed as a soft snore rose from her body, telling him that she was just sleeping. It was only then that he realized how close he was to her. He pushed himself back and pushed one hand through his spiky white hair, sighing as he did so. But for some strange reason he felt himself being pulled towards her, and before he knew it there faces were only millimetres apart. Not being able to resist himself he raised his hand to face and gently touched her cheek. It spread a warm feeling throughout his body as his fingers reached her lips. He was about to close the gap between them when he was brought to his senses. He stopped, but this time didn't pull himself back. In that same spot he had an internal battle weather to continue or not.

_"I shouldn't. It isn't right to take advantage of a sleeping girl." One side said. "But this will be your only chance, and it isn't taking advantage just stealing a kiss." _It went on like this for a minute before he made his choice and the gap was closed. It was small kiss, but it spread a warm feeling in Toshiros stomach and a smile settled on his face. He was about to kiss her again but was interrupted by a hand pulling him back. It forced him to the ground and Toshiros reflexes didn't react in time as an arm pinned him there. It was Renji and from the look on his face he had just witnessed what happened.

_This one was longer then the last, more detailed but follow the same pattern. The only face she recognised was Toshiros. The other kids were all unfamiliar to her. But this time a new scene replaced one of her, Toshiro and some other kids playing soccer. She was looking at run downed house, blankets and pillows covering the area. She was watching through a crack in one of the walls and what was before her made Karin gasp. Toshiro and Renji stood in a ring of unfamiliar face. The two were facing each other, ready for a fight that anyone could see coming. _

_"Toshiro, Renji." She muttered to herself. Then the fight begun. Toshiro was younger than Renji, shorter too. But they were equally _**_match_**_ until Toshiro managed to pin him on the ground with his arm against Renjis neck. _

_"She is mine,I love her more than you could imagine." He whispered, but everyone heard it, including Karin. As the younger Toshiro said those words she felt a tear fall silently down her cheek. She needed to tell him how she felt, before she did anything worse. If he loved someone then she needed to know that she had no chance with him. No hope of winning his heart. Then she would truly be able to get over him. _

"Why Hitsugaya? Why did you do that to her?" Renji said his ears full of rage. Toshiro knew that if he didn't move soon he would be in serious trouble.

"Renji calm down." He started not showing any of his true feelings. "I have a perfect explanation for this." Although he didn't he wasn't telling Renji that anytime soon.

"No! She trusted you and you go and do that. Do you know how many times you have hurt her Htsugaya?" He shouted nearly bursting Toshiros ear drums. He felt the pressure of the arm on his neck grow and struggled to breath. But he Toshiro could only think about what Renji was saying. What did he mean hurt her? He would never touch her. "You finally remember don't you?"

"Remember what?" Toshiro burst out.

"Then why? Why did you just kiss her like that?"

"Because I love her!" He said. Once he had Toshiro wished he could have taken it back. He hadn't meant to say it, but it had just come out. But it made Renji let go and fall back, staring straight at him as if he were a ghost. "Stop staring at me like that!" Toshiro demanded.

"Toshiro, Renji," Karin muttered from her spot on the bed. They both ran over to her. But she wasn't awake. Not yet.

"You really do don't you?" Renji asked, knowing the answer. "You love her."

It took Toshiro a moment, but he couldn't deny it any longer. He was helplessly in love with Kurosaki Karin.

**I hope some people can take the time to review. i would really love the feedback and i hope i haven't lost any readers but the next couple of chapters will be very big for there relationship. I also want to apologize for taking so long to post it the next one should be in soon.**


	5. Confessions

He glanced over to her before nodded lightly at Renji whose face was in an angry pout. Renjis eyes were fixed on Karin as the nod **confirmed** what he already knew. Quickly but silently he stood taking a step away from the bed and turning to face Toshiro. His eyes were filled with anger, hatred and something else that Toshiro was unable to identify.

"Be that as it may, Hitsugaya. Only one person can love her and that one person. Is me!" Renji roared stripping off his gegi in utter rage. It was then that Toshiro identified that other feeling, it was sadness. Sadness filled Renjis eyes, hidden by the many other emotions that bleared his vision. His body glowed from his spiritual pressure as he unsheathed his zanpakuto and raised it above his head, reading a strike. Toshiros reflexes kicked in and he to lost his gegi in the process of running to the other side of the room. Trying his best not to get Karin caught in the cross fire that he knew was coming. He had realized that Renji also held profound feelings for her, the anger seeping from his body a clear in indication of this fact.

"I won't lose to you a second time, not again." Renji muttered as he lowered his blade in a furious strike. A loud clang filled the air as Toshiros blade collided with Renjis, and there they stood staring into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity. Then Renji pulled back, attempting to strike again instantly and again the sound of metal on metal rang throughout the small room.

It was then that Toshiro woke from her sleep, opening her eyes just enough to see Renji and Toshiros blades clash in a fit of anger. "Toshiro, Renji" She whispered to herself.

I was just like her dream, except now they were older and carried the intent to kill in there blades. Neither had realized that she had woken and **continued** fighting. Toshiro was on the defensive, but somewhere along the way started to attack and in one quick move had Renji pinned to the floor.

"She is mine, I love her more than you can imagine." He hissed but Karin had clearly heard it from where she sat on the bed. Then just like in her dream a silent tear fell from her eye and in an attempt to hide she jumped through the **window** and out into the street. As the sound of smashing glass filled the two ears they flicked their heads towards the **window** where they saw the tip of Karins Raven hair vanish into the air.

"No. No!" Renji screamed from where he was being held down. He pushed Toshiro aside as his grip loosened and ran to the window. "Again. Not again." He shouted as he broke down in his spot by the window.

Confused, Toshiro ignored the crying man. Instead he took after Karin, flying out the window, leaving his gegi behind. His feet landed silently on the ground as he franticly searched for the raven haired girl. Left, nothing only some old man watering hi plants. Right, nothing, just a bunch of kids bouncing a ball to one another. His only choice he begun to **search** for her spiritual energy. Unlike ichigo, Karin had a great ability to control her output of it, as if it were like breathing air and just with that knowledge alone Toshiro figured that he wouldn't be able to find. But he did. It was faint and very distant, but it was something. Toshiro took off left towards the old man and ran past him, then begun using flash step. He went faster, faster, faster. For some reason he felt a great weight on his stomach, and was having trouble breathing. He felt as though he had lived through this before and he was about to feel the greatest pain possible but he couldn't name this feeling. But he needed to find Karin, now before something happened. He turned again, and then went straight, left, right. As he made another turn something caught his eye. Or rather someone. It was an old woman standing on the side of the road just staring straight ahead at nothing. It was a rather eerie site and somewhat creped him out. As he neared, Toshiro felt like the world was going in slow motion and then there eyes met. The woman's eyes were nothing but black empty holes and as they passed she whispered something to Toshiro.

"Do you really believe you can change what is already etched into the **course** of time?"

It surprised Toshiro and without thinking he responded with. "I won't change it; I will just make it the way it belongs."

With that he went faster and turned another woman. Her face vanishing from his site.

A few minutes later he found Karin, she was in some back alley that he didn't know. It was small and dark, but she just sat there staring dead ahead.

"Karin," He said careful not to startle her. "Are you ok?"

Her response was a nod before she stood and walked over to him. Slowly she made her way towards him, Toshiro made no motion to move he just followed her with his eyes. She placed one slightly warm hand on his cheek and their eyes met.

Her eyes reflected sadness but Toshiro was UN sure why. He moved his hand to cover her and they stood there for a few minutes.

"Toshiro." Karin said softly.

"Yes," He responded just as quietly.

"I have something to tell you."

"What?"

"I love you." A small smile spread a across Karins face as she uttered those three words. Tears falling from both sides of her face.

"Karin, I. . ." Just as he was about to respond a loud bang came from the end alley and they both turned to see a large hollow standing over the top of them. It was unlike a normal hollow. Its mask already torn from its face and spiritual energy leaking dangerously from its mouth as it muttered something. It suddenly became dark as the hollow let out a loud ear-splitting screech.

Then with a sudden flick of its head, the hollow charged at them. Instinctively Toshiro slashed it hard with his zanpakuto. But nothing happened. Toshrio waited a second before the sound of metal on metal resounded throughout the alley. Toshiro blade was pressed against the hollows skull but not even a dent was made.

"Ok," he said a tremor in his voice, "**New** plan."

He kicked off the hollow and into a flip landing on the floor in silence. Before a second passed after his feet made contact with the ground Toshiros wrist was tugged furiously by Karin. She ran holding tightly to his wrist, pulling him through the darkness.

It was then that he realized that this had happened before. The black haired girl had been Karin, the one that had **saved** him and given up her own life. He had fallen hard, not once but twice, for the black haired girl named Karin. Apparently so had Renji, this was the reason why he had said what he did. Toshiro remembered and realized that time was repeating itself. Right down to him and Renji fighting over Karin and him winning.

"Not again, this time I will do it right." He screamed shaking off Karins hand and once again pulling his zanpakuto on the devilish hollow.

He sliced down going for one of its arms this time and successfully removed one of them. It dissolving the second it touched the ground. Again it let out an ear splitting screech. As the screech ended a new arm appeared where the old one had been severed. Toshiro gasped in horror as he realized what happened before going for the head with all his force. As he did, Toshiros eyes met with the hollows and he screamed in pain grabbing his head. He fell to the floor, Karin rushing over to him.

"Canons, screams, cries. Why?" Toshiro muttered as Karin point a calming hand against his forehead. It was then that a certain man appeared. It was Issin and he was standing in soul form holding his zanpakuto towards the monstrous hollow.

"Karin, protect Hitsugaya. But do not fight and do not go into soul form." Issin said not one looking at his confused daughter. But she did not argue, simply nodding at the seriousness of her dad's voice. One think she had learnt was that when her dad was serious you listened.

Issin held his zanpakuto out in front of him before charging the hollow and the blade piecing the flesh of its head before it once again let out a scream. Only before it finished Issin pulled his Zanpakuto straight across and it vanished into air, the sky fading back into its normal colour.

Karin held Toshiro in her arms and was looking into his green eyes. Toshiro only stared back into her deep brown ones before raising his head closer to hers and their lips touched gently. Toshiro fought that it would be the same as the kiss while she slept but she returned the kiss. In response Toshiro wrapped his arms around her shoulders returning her embrace. They sat in the back alley passionately kissing. After a few seconds the two realized what they were doing and broke **apart**.

Karin coming face to face with her father as she did.

**I was planning to have this out a few days ago but disaster struck. but the next chapter should be out by thursday**

**Well lets hope. "Crosses fingers"**


	6. dealing with the father

He looked sternly at the two, and Toshiro feared that Issin would kill him. That fear vanished as the old soul reapers eyes lit up and a large smile pooled on his face. He reached out to his daughter, hugging his arms around her.

"Cant breath," She struggled trying to dislodge her father. When he finally did let go, Karin smiled.

She turned her attention towards Toshiro and their eyes meeting and Toshiros usual scrawl turning into a hesitant smile. Since when did he get a happy ending? It just didn't feel quite right. The girl that he loved, loved him back, Issin accepted him and he even beat Renji. So what was nagging at the back of his stomach?

Issin turned towards the captain and grabbed in a great bear hug, lifting him off the ground. As he released him, however, a deadly look past the man's eyes.

"Toshiro, I think that we should head back to the house. I would also like to talk to you if possible."

It was then that Toshiro realised something about the kurosaki's. They were very, very protective of the ones that they loved. Of course he seen Ichigo protect his friends hundreds of times, but he had assumed that it was just Ichigo. Although now that he thought about it, Karin had always been willing to give her own life before those of her squad. Even the ones she didn't know. A small smile crossed his face at the thought, but then he remembered what situation he was in and a look of fear replaced the smile that had settled.

They returned to the house around half an hour later. Byaguya was sitting at the table with Renji, Yuzu and Jinta eating a meal that Yuzu had prepared. As the three entered the house, Yuzu smiled jumping on her twin.

"Thankgod you're ok," She said into Karins top. Karin returned the hug before pushing her away and sitting down to eat. Byaguya sat, a solemn look on his face as he drunk his tea. Renji stood as he saw Karin knocking the chair over behind him. She's fine, was the only thought running through his head as he sat down and begun digging into the untouched food on his plate. Yuzu returned to her seat next Jinta, grabbing his hand. He blushed slightly before turning to her and offering a smile; she responded with a larger smile and clutched his hand tighter. Soon they were whispering to each other, Yuzu leaning into the other and eating. It was quite a sight to Toshiro. He too took a seat at the table. He sat in the one next to Karin, earning him a sharp glare from Renji. Karin who just continued eating didn't notice but Toshiro did and it sent shivers down his spine.

To think in the last two hours he had turned Renji into his enemy and Issin as his possible assassin if he ever hurt Karin, not to mention Ichigo. Wait now he remembered. The feeling from the alley. It wasn't fear of Issin, but Ichigo. Toshiro new that hurting Karin was like signing his own death certificate. The colour drained from his face as he comprehended it. He wouldn't be able to hold his own against Ichigo, but he wouldn't hurt Karin. Never would he hurt her, now that he thought about it, Toshiro realized that Karin was truly his everything now. He loved her unconditionally and if he ever hurt her it would be like stabbing himself, or tearing out a piece of his own heart. He just wouldn't be able to do it and survive. These were the thoughts that filled his head as everyone ate there meals. After dinner, they all said goodnight, well except for Toshiro. Renji agreed reluctantly to go to bed. Jinta going home for the night. They had decided that the three men would share ichigos old room and Karin would sleep in her old room, setting up a futon next to Yuzus bed. She lied down but couldn't sleep and in the end Karin slept next to her twin. There she was finally able to sleep. Just like when they were children, they slept curled up next to each other.

Downstairs Toshiro sat across from Issin, who was holding a bear in one hand and reaching for another for Toshiro, who took the drink not even opening it.

"Do you love my daughter?" Was the first thing Issin asked.

It only took a second for Toshiro to respond. "Of course I do."

"You would give your life for her?"

"Yes."

"You know what will happen if you hurt her?" As he asked this, Issins eyes flashed a deadly glare in Toshiros direction. It sent shivers up his spine as the old man's spiritual power exceeded even a captains limits.

"Of course." He responded, swallowing as he did.

"Then you know not to Toshiro."

Toshiro gulped at the use of his name and once again the spiritual power of the man in front of him rising once more. "I wouldn't dare."

Instantly the power vanished and a small smile slid onto the man's face. "Good, now go up and get some sleep, you will be returning to the soul society tomorrow anyway, might as well accept a good night's sleep."

"We were meant to investigate some strange spiritual activity in the area." Toshiro said rising from his seat.

"Oh, that was from the hollow from earlier. I hadn't been able to get it out of hiding to kill it, but now it is gone and you can go back home."

Toshiro turned to leave saying a pleasant goodnight. As he went upstairs he found the door to Yuzus room open slightly and looked in to see Yuzu wrapped in the arms of Karin. It was a beautiful sight and made him smile before he silently closed the door and moved to his own bed.

As he lay down one though ran threw his head._ Just how strong is Issin, for that matter how strong does Ichigo get when he is really angry._

They woke early saying their goodbyes and returning to the soul society, but not before Karin could tease Jinta about his new found love. In response he stuck his tongue out at her and attempted to swat her with the broom he was using to sweep Uraharas shop. Karin dodge everyone laughing as she did. Once she got bored she shredded her body and left it once more in Uraharas hands.

By the time they reached the soul society it was nearly noon and everywhere soul reapers ran around completing their orders. Karin and Renji walked behind there captains as they entered the populated areas. Each person they passed bowed to the respective captains. After a little while the group split, Renji giving Toshiro one last death glare before following his captain into the squad 6 office. All morning Toshiro had been trying to talk to Karin alone, but they couldn't find anywhere private to talk and now they were finally alone. He searched the surrounding area for any souls and finding none he turned to Karin. She stopped, Toshiro blocking her from moving forward.

"Karin." He said. Toshiro had not exactly been in this situation before. Or any similar ones for that matter, and you could hear the uncertainty in his voice. "Yesterday, what you said. Was it true?"

Hurt filled Karins eyes and she felt like tears could break through. Did this mean he didn't love her back? Was yesterday just a mistake or a heat of the moment thing? "Why would I lie about something like that?"

"Thank the lords." He said in nearly a whisper. But the streets were empty and she was just able to hear what he said.

She gasped and the pained look disappeared. "What about you? How do you feel about me?" She questioned sternly, looking her captain straight in the eyes.

"Does that question need an answer?" He laughed, "Yes, I do indeed love you Karin Kurosaki."

With that he pulled her into a tight embrace and kissed her gently on the lips. She returned the kiss and held him in her own arms. From behind them came a small laugh.

The two pulled apart, Toshiro going an instant red when he was faced with Rangiku Masamoto trying extremely hard to hide her laughter, "Masamoto!" Toshiro yelled.

"Finally!" She yelled in excitement. She ran over to Toshiro and started to smother him in her chest as she hugged him tightly. Then she turned to Karin, an evil smirk on her face as she too had her breathing halted by the bear hug she was given.

"Masamoto, shouldn't you be at the office?" Toshiro questioned. Rangiku pulled away from Karin and begun to pout, trying out her newest addition of the puppy dog eyes. Once again it failed and he was about to shout until Rangiku pushed Karin in his direction and he had to stop to catch her.

"Well, in my opinion you guys make a great couple. But make shore Ichigo doesn't find out or he will have your head Toshiro." She said walking away and waving.

**I plan to post the next chapter in about an hour but after that it wont be for a few days. I hope you guys like it so far and would really like to get some reviews**


	7. A bad day a good night

Toshiro turned a bright red, Karin going slightly red as well, "That's Hitsugaya Taicho to you!"

Then in silence Karin and Toshiro made their way back to the squad 10 office, Toshiro holding Karins hand for most of the trip. But once they reached the door, they had to let go. It wouldn't look good to be seen like that, not yet anyway. Toshiro entered first and gasped at the sight before him. One wall was destroyed obviously from a battle; at least nine people were passed out in a pile from drinking too much, there was a large blood patch on the opposite wall and outside his office were several piles of paperwork.

_"ONE BLOODY DAY AND THIS HAPPENS!"_ Toshiro thought to himself he was about to shout for everyone to get up but was interrupted.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED HERE?! ALL SQUAD TEN MEMBERS ARE TO REPORT TO THE MEETING ROOM IMMEDIATELY FOR SERVERE PUNISHMENT!" Karin screamed. Toshiro stood back and watched as she walked over to the pile of soul reapers. Behind her many other soul reapers hurried back down the ruined hall to the meeting room. "Get up," She said kicking the one on the bottom of the pile. He slowly opened his eyes to see the angry third seat standing over the top of him. Her eyes looked like they could kill and he could see her spiritual energy surrounding her like a cape. Quickly he stood up, all the others falling off him in the process.

"Th… third …seat… Kurosaki… Mam." He said shaking. Karin had made quite a name for herself and not just in her own squad most of the soul society new of her power and unforgiving personality that is if you got her mad she could be worse than her captain and Toshiro was known for his anger. Everyone knew of the time Kenpachi would not stop bugging Karin to fight him, she ended up getting seriously angry; she hadn't slept in days and still had a bunch of paperwork to complete. Kenpachi ended up in squad 4 for almost a week. And it was pretty clear that she was angry, that meant steer clear, or lose your head.

"GET YOUR LAZY ASSES INTO THE MEETING ROOM! NOW!" She screamed pointing down the hall. All nine ran down the hall in a hast and blast into the room, lining up with the rest of the squad. Karin followed silently behind, Toshiro filing in after her. He stood back and watched as she worked her magic on his incompetent squad.

All the squad members appeared to be present, except Masamoto who walked into the room and silently joined the end of a line. She may have been higher than Karin, but Karin still terrified Rangiku when she was angry. The room filled with a heavy silence, Karin pacing back and forth in front of the terrified soul reapers. Sighing she called the closest person forward and asked rather impatiently.

"What happened here?" It wasn't a shout but that scared the young soul reaper more than any could.

"Lenient… wanted to… throw… throw a party." He said shaking.

"Why?"

"Yumichika's birthday, she… said…" Karin felt the anger rise in her. Yumichika's birthday had already passed, she remembered celebrating it with everyone, Rangiku had just wanted to throw a party.

"Dammit Rangiku." Karin said turning her attention to the woman standing at the end of the line. She pinched the bridge of her nose sending the soul reaper back into her place. "Ok, I have the perfect punishment. If of course I can have your permission to grant it Taichio." Toshiro nodded and Karin continued. "For the next week, all of squad 10 will have 500 extra sword training and three more hours of drills added to their training regimen." They groaned, well half groaned. "And if I find out that any of you have been slacking that person will get two extra weeks of punishment and will be helping those nine that were passed out to rebuild the hall."

Toshiro nodded, it was a good punishment. It would both be brutal and still train them to be stronger. It was around this time that a group of squad 11 soldiers burst through the closed door. "Is there a problem." Karin asked walking over to the leader.

"Many have reported about hearing a beast raging in these halls and when we saw the wall we figured we should check…" The man was about to say something else but stopped upon seeing Karins eyes.

"I give up." She said pushing past them and leaving the room.

Once she was gone a loud sigh of relief filled the room. Everyone was glad that they were still alive. Rangiku walked over to Toshiro and said, "I am so, so sorry captain. We expected you to be gone for at least three days and had planned to have it clean up. But Toshiro you can't expect the squad to complete this extra training."

"It is a perfectly good punishment." As Toshiro said this, he made his way to the door pushing past the members of squad eleven as they bowed.

Toshiro followed the raging spiritual pressure and after walking through many halls and even one with a large crack on it, Toshiro found himself standing before Karin. She was motionless as Toshiro approached.

"Karin?" he asked softly. Karin turned to face him anger still fuelling her, but upon seeing his face she relaxed. Toshiro walked over to her and place one hand on her cheek; looking into her eyes he whispered three little words that melted all Karin's anger away. "I love you." She wrapped her arms around him, and smiled.

Toshiro now realized where he was standing; it was a beautiful garden. The edges were marked out by Sakura trees that were currently in bloom. The trees hid the buildings that surrounded the garden, there were two gaps in the trees, the entrance and the other had a beautiful view of the sky and Toshiro found that the sun was already setting creating a purple and gold horizon. It seemed that they were on the edge of a cliff, but where, there was a very far drop if you wanted to jump, but it was quite amazing. About a meter from where the cliff dropped down was a small wooden bench and everywhere bushes of flowers stuck out, all different colours. In the centre of it all was a large fountain that sprayed a cool air around the garden. It was amazing and so silent. "Karin, where are we?" Toshiro asked.

Karin pulled away from the hug and smiled up at the man she loved. Pulling him by the arm she led him around the fountain and they danced playfully around the spurting water. She laughed as Toshiro tripped, trying to catch her. But when he did catch her they both fell into the water, drenched and cold but laughing. The moon was the only thing to guide them as they made their way to the bench. Once there they stretched out, Karin laying her head on Toshiros lap as she stared up into the sky.

After at least an hour Toshiro broke the silence, "So, you still haven't told me."

Karin looked up at him confused. "What?"

"Where we are?"

"Oh that. I haven't the slightest idea, I only found this place by accident or rather it found me. I was angry about something, not entirely sore what, but my anger kind of lead me here. Ever since I have come here to think."

"To think about what?" Toshiro asked not expecting an answer, but he wasn't at all surprised when he got one.

"Stuff, life, you." She said looking up into his green eyes. He smiled slightly and leaned down to kiss her. It started out soft but it quickly became heated and Karin sat up leaning into the kiss, Toshiro also became more into it wrapping his arms around the shoulders of his lover and bringing their bodies closer. Toshiro slipped his tongue into Karins mouth exploring the inside of his mouth, her tongue responding by doing the same thing in Toshiros mouth. After what seemed like seconds, but was more like minutes they were forced to pull themselves apart as both needed air.

"We should be getting back," Karin said standing, making shore that she didn't fall to her demise.

"Your right, we should at least get some sleep, tomorrow is going to be a long day." Toshiro said joining also standing and walking over to Karin. "But I should at least escort you home first." He said slipping his hand into hers. Karin just smiled and they walked in a perfect silence, back to Karins quarters.

All the seated officers had private living quarters, Karin being no exception and she was glad to. All the other officers had to sleep in the large sleeping quarters were hundreds of futons were kept. As they reached Karins quarters she felt a pang of sadness, the door mean that Toshiro would have to go home. But taking a gamble she asked. "Come in, I will prepare some tea for us." Toshiro followed her in. Her home composed of a kitchen, bathroom and lounge/bedroom. It was small compared to Toshiros home but just like him Karin had only the few things that were needed to live, plus a few photos in frames on a cabinet. In the cabinet were serval books. Toshiro scanned each title, they seemed new to him, but his eyes fell to one book that had no title. Pulling it out he begun to read.

_Dear diary, lately I have been having these flash backs in my dreams. Little Toshiro and heaps other kids surround me there. It seems fun and it all feels so real. At the end of each dream, I am running from someone pulling Toshiro along with me. I can't lose Toshiro, next to me Renji runs, an expression of terror on his face. But then something happens and I die. After I wake up, the pain still lingers, it feels like I have been impaled. Lately it has been getting worse, sometimes I have to lie in bed for an hour before the pain goes away and I don't have to worry about breathing. But it still really hurts and I don't know what to do._

**so here is chapter 7, yes there is still plenty more to go and i would really like to here your opinion on it all. i hope i get a lot of reviews for this one**


	8. The ball is coming

Toshiro tried to hold back a gasp as he read the diary entry. There were hundred of other entries that were simple to the one that he had just read. "How long has she been having theses kinds of dreams, or rather memories?" He thought to himself. At that exact moment Karin walked in the room carrying a tray of tea and cakes. Toshiro quickly hid the diary in the folds of his Shihakusho and took a seat at the kotatsu in tenge middle of the middle of the room. Karin placed the tray on there table and sat across from him a smile on her face. After the tea was poured they begun to eat the small cakes and talk about random stuff. What they liked to eat, what they liked to drink, what they liked to do in there spare time. When they had finished eating Karin up the plates back on he the tray and head for the kitchen. On the way back Karin tripped over air and expecting to make contact with the hard ground she was surprised to have been caught by her love.

"Are you ok?"a concerned Toshiro asked. He was lying on the floor beneath Karin, hugging her shoulders.

"I'm fine," she answered sighing into his chest. She leaned into him and rested her head on his chest. He didn't move away, he didn't want to. He liked cuddling Karin, and placed a kiss on her head of Raven hair with a smile. Karin looked up and placed a soft kiss on his lips. He returned the kiss and soon they were cuddling and making out on the floor of Karins living quarters. Soon Karin became tired and fell asleep in Toshiro arms, Toshiro joining her only seconds later.

They woke up the next morning in each other's arm, Karin happy at finally being with the one she loved and Toshiro happy for the same reason. They sat at up and stared at each other for at least ten minutes before Karin decided that she needed to get up. She walked into the kitchen grabbing a glass of water and letting a small sigh escape her lips. She gulped down the water before a pair of arms snaked around her waist and a head rested on her shoulder. "Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" Toshiro asked into her ear.

Karin smiled before answering, "no but I would be interested to here."

The white headed soul reaper lifted her head from her shoulder and spun her around to face him. "The beauty of an angle couldn't compare to the beauty of you." He said. He knew that he sounded cheesy but it earned him a smile bad that was enough.

"Have you never heard of an ugly angle," Karin teased.

"No gem in the world is more priceless or beautiful than you, and no man or woman could deny that fact." Karin nodded her head in acceptance before placing a cast kiss upon his lips and nuzzling into his chest.

"Have you any idea how much I love you?" Karin asked nearly laughing.

"Ah yes, as much a young girl loves her first teddy." He smiled and Karin let out a small laugh, it was indeed very sweet and very cheesy, but it still made her laugh and a small blush spread across her cheeks.

There moment in each other's arms was interrupted by a knock at the door. "Karin," an excited voice called. Oh god, it was ichigo.

Karin tore herself away from Toshiro and realised just how disheveled he was. His hair was far worse than normal and he had somehow managed to get a massive gashed down the side of his shihakusho during the night. He went to one of the only windows in the whole house while Karin opened the door to her brother, planning to distract him.

"Ichi-nii,"Karin said giving her brother a massive hug. "What are you doing here?" She asked a smile on her face. Her voice was tip I with annoyance and Ichigo let out a small laugh.

"Sorry, did I wake you up?"

"Yeah," Karin lied.

"I just came here see how you were doing and I got asked to apologise to you on behalf of squad 11 and squad 10." He laughed scratching the back of I his head. Karin moved aside so that her brother could enter. He walked inside and sat at the kotatsu, Karin sitting a cross from him. Karin let a large smile slip on her face, it had been a while since she had seen her brother.

"Well I guess I accept there apology, but if they do it again, I won't be so easy on them." Karin said getting up to get herself some tea and her brother some coffee. Ichigo laughed before following her into the small kitchen.

He noticed the dishes that had been the night before and asked with a joking expression. "Did Karin have someone over last night?"

"Yeah, your point?" She asked nearly attacking her brother.

"Oh Karin-chan got a boyfriend," Ichigo said trying to use Yuzu voice.

"Knock it off," Karin said punching her brother in the he arm. He broke out on a fit of laughter while Karin continued to make the tea and coffee.

When was finally finished she handed Ichigo his cup and waited until he was drinking to tell him, "You know Yuzu has a boyfriend now?"

Coffee went everywhere, leaving Ichigos mouth as he begun to freak out. "Since when, who is it anyway?" He asked grabbing onto Karins shoulders.

"It's that moron Jinta," she responded a smirk on her face, waiting to see her brothers reaction.

He was basically raging and his spiritual pressure was flaring off him in heaps, "If he hurts Yuzu I will kill him. Cut up his soul into a million pieces and feed it to a hallow." He said darkly.

Karin just laughed before putting a hand on I his shoulder and saying. "If he makes her cry then I will come and get you Ichi-nii, but I seriously doubt that will happen."

Ichigo calmed down and a sigh escaped his lips. "Anyway I came to tell you about the ball in four days." He said after a few seconds of silence.

"I heard rumours about one. Your point Ichi-nii?"

"Well, I got permission from old man Yamamoto, and he said that Dad and Yuzu could come." He said leaning against the sink.

Karin hadn't originally planned to go to the ball, she had intended to go back to the world of the living and spend the day with her sister because the ball happened to fall on the day of her 21st birthday, Ichigo had even said that he would try and ditch the ball but now it was good. They could go to the ball and celebrate hers and Yuzu's 21st all together.

"Really?" She asked, excitement filling her voice, she was nearly jumping with joy.

"Yeah, I told her earlier and she was extremely happy and dad wouldn't shut the hell so fricken annoying." Ichigo complained. "Oh yeah she wants you to go back there again and help her get a dress or something."

This didn't flatten her excitement as she hugged her brother tight and jumped. "I have to talk to her!" Karin exclaimed. Ichigo just smirked, his sister wasn't usually the girly type.

"Well I have to get going, and tell Yuzu that she can bring that moron along," He said making his way to the door and leaving with a goodbye. Now Karin couldn't wait, it would be a long three days till the ball which she had originaly dreaded.

As Toshiro made his way back to his living quarters he tried extremely hard to stay in the he shadows. He didn't want to run into anyone, so it was just his luck that he ran into Captain Kyouraku and Captain Ukitake taking a morning stroll.

"Oh good morning Toshiro," Kyouraku said before breaking out in laughter at the sight of him. "You look like you had a fun night," he continued raising one eyebrow.

Toshiros face went a deep red which just made Captain Kyouraku laugh even more and Captain Ukitake went a light red before giving off a small laugh himself, "I must say Captain Hitsugaya, I never thought I would see you in such a state." Ukitake said, holding up a hand to try and prevent his laugh.

Toshiro, if possible, went a darker red and folded his arms. "And I have never seen you without your haori on." It was only after the comment that Toshiro realised that he was in fact missing his captain haori and he gasped at the realisation that Ichigo may have seen it.

He grabbed the bridge of his nose before saying, "Fuck, I must have left it at her house."

Upon hearing him curse the two older captains gasped in surprised, they had never heard him curse before. "Well now I have heard everything," The captain of squad eight said with a laugh, "And will this "her" be making an appearance at the ball in three days?" He asked raising his eye brow again.

"Shit." Toshiro said realising that he hadn't asked her yet. He hadn't given it any thought at all, but he needed to ask her. He would later, make it a good surprise.

"Is that a yes or a no?" Ukitake laughed. In stead of answering him, Toshiro pushed past the two older captains earning himself two loud laughs from the men as he stormed of in thought.

I had to put on the ball, it was just something that suddenly struck me, and I know heaps of people do the ball thing where there relationship is finally revealed, but I am gonna do somethin a little different. Please review.


	9. To the world of the living

When Toshiro reached his quarters he was confronted by non other Rangiku and she gasped at the sight of him, before breaking out in laughter. "Where were you last night Captain?" She asked with a smirk on her lips.

"You don't need to ask that do you?" Toshiro turned a bright red before pushing his lieutenant aside so he could enter his quarters. Rangiku followed him inside, the smirk not disappearing for a second.

"Your right, but it's no fun when you just say so right away Captain."

It was Toshiros turn to smirk, for once he had bested his lieutenant. "Anyway, have I gotten any notices about the tux I ordered?" He asked while searching through his dresser for his spare shihakusho and his spare haori.

"For the ball you mean?" She questioned knowingly. Toshiro had appeared to have no interest in the ball now and intrigued her that her captain had suddenly asked about it.

"Yes for the ball Masamoto." His voice was filled with annoyance as he pulled out his spare uniform.

"Oh does that mean you've asked Karin to go with you Taicho?" Her voice filled with excitement as she realised what had captains words had meant. The only reason he was showing interest in the ball was because he could take Karin with him, oh finally after three and a half years of trying, and failing, to get them together it worked. She was defiantly going to have a long chat with Karin later.

"So have you?" He asked once more while making his way to the bathroom to change. He closed the door and removed his ruined uniform, the forgotten diary falling out when he did. "Shit," he said, but not loudly enough for Rangiku to hear. He had planned to return that.

"Arr," she paused for a second in thought, "yes they did. They said for you to pick it up tomorrow around noon."

"That's good and I will need to ask Karin before that then." He finished dressing and left the bathroom placing the dairy down on his dresser.

He hadn't realised that Rangiku was in a state of shock. "You still haven't asked her?!" She roared.

"Well I didn't think it would be that much of a problem, I had completely forgotten until about an hour ago. Either way Karin doesn't seem like the type of person that would go to a ball." He dropped himself on his couch and hung his head back to see Rangiku standing over the top of him, hands on her hips.

"It doesn't matter if she wants to or not. You have to go and I would be pretty shocked if the one I loved didn't invite me to go with him." She said with a you-don't-get-it look.

"I don't think that she would say yes anyway." Toshiro shrugged.

"You idiot, do you know how much she loves you!?" She screamed, surprising her captain. "Or is it something else perhaps?" She said quieter now.

Toshiro froze, maybe she was right, maybe there was another reason why he didn't want to ask her.

"Perhaps you don't have the courage to ask her." Toshiro went red before turning around to face her properly and screamed.

"I have plenty of courage!"

"Or is it your scared how her overprotective brother will react to the new relationship?" It was then that it clicked. Again the thought was running through huis head, how would people react, no! How would Ichigo act?!

Toshiro felt a shiver go up his spine at the thought, he would be murdered. But he would defiantly ask her tomorrow. He had to. He was so engrossed in thoughts similar to this, debating with himself with what to do that he didn't realise that Rangiku had left.

By the he time had gotten to the office he knew his plan. He would ask Karin to go with him and present her with something that held a piece of his heart. Something that would mark her as his, that would always be with her. He just had to make it now, he knew what it was and how to but it would take some time. As he was sitting in his office completing paperwork he heard a knock and welcomed the person in. To his surprise it was Karin and she was smiling like crazy.

As he saw her, a small smile spread across his own lips. "Um Toshiro I would like to request a break from squad activitys for the next three days."

Toshiro was stunned, Karin never asked for time off. "Why?" He asked.

"I have gotten permission to go to the world of the living for the next three days." He froze, three days. The ball was in four, so she would be coming back on the day of the ball.

"Sure, but before you go."

"Yes."

"Will you um…" Toshiro suddenly got red and Karin had to hold back a laugh. She loved seeing him blush. "Will you accompany me to the ball?" Now it was Karins turn to blush, going an even darker shade of red than Toshiro. She had hoped that he would ask, but had never actually believed that he would.

"Of… Of course," she said trying to sound confident, and failing.

With that she turned and left before waving a quick goodbye. Toshiro was about to stop her but didn't manage to in time.

It was a few hours later when she arrived in the familiar Karakura town. She was filled with excitement and after grabbing her body went straight to her house. She didn't bother knocking, instead walking straight in to see Yuzu and Issin sitting at the table and eating diner peacefully. They saw her immediately and were filled with excitement straight away.

"Karin, what are you doing here? It's only been a few days!" Issin said jumping the pore Karin.

"Can't breathe," Karin responded trying desperately to push her dad off. When she was finally able to move again she punched him in the face before hugging refer sister tightly. It had only been a few days, but before that it had been a few years.

"Karin," Yuzu said melting into the hug.

"Yuzu." Karin pulled away from the hug and gave her sister a large smile. "Well you know how a ball was on our birthdays." Yuzu nodded, "When Ichigo asked to be exempted from it, they said that both of you could come to the ball." Yuzu suddenly grinned, her smile insanely big.

"Yay, yay. Is it really true?" Yuzu asked jumping out of her seat.

"Yep." At then go second Karin said her dad jumped on her, trapping her in a bone gripping hug. "Let go." She said as her face begun to go purple from lose of oxygen.

"Yay, we get to go to the soul society and to a ball, to celebrate my daughters 21st birthdays." He said loosening his hug just enough for Karin to breath. When she finally had enough energy left she pushed him away and pulled a chair out to sit down.

"Yeah and I get to stay here for the next few days so I can escort you guys to the soul society."

"Does that mean I get to help you pick your dress?" Yuzu said, knowing that she would be able to dress her sister up like a doll.

The smile quickly faded from Karins face, on no. Shit now I'll be stuck being dress up like a doll. Dawn it," she thought as she closed her eyes.

"Yay I get to dress you up!" Yuzu said.

The night continued like this before finally they decided to go to bed, after some arguing deciding it go shopping the next day.

Then enemy morning Karin woke to see Rangiku. She let out a small scream before finally sitting up and facing the smiling woman. "What are you doing here?" She asked, her teeth dripping with venom. Rangiku put her hands up in defence and with that annoying smile said.

"When I found out the news I decided to come help you with choosing your clothes."

"More like, you wanted to come get your own cothes."

"Fine," Rangiku begun. "Your right, but the clothes here are so nice!" She said a large smiled apon her face. Karin simply laughed.


	10. The first dance

Sorry it's a few days late, but I hope you guys really like this one. I know it's a bit rushed but I think it works.

The next couple of days were spent with the Yuzu and Rangiku dragging Karin into every clothing and jewellery shop they could. When the day finally came Karin woke up and the first thing she did was run to Yuzu's room. Once there she opened the window and jumped on her poor twin. Once Yuzu was awake, a tickle war began between them. The war lasted a full hour before they were interrupted by a overly excited Issin.

"Good mornin Karin and Yuzu!" He screamed attempting to hug the two.

"No way in hell dad, we're adults now, we don't need that anymore!" She screamed kicking her father away and stomping on him.

A tired Rangiku walked into the room with confusion. "What's so exciting?" She asked.

Karin and Yuzu looked at each other before happily saying together. "It's our twenty-first birthday!"

Rangiku ran over and hugged the two tight to her chest, making it hard for them to breath. "Now your old enough to drink!" She exclaimed. "Congratulations." Rangiku squealed and the two girls joined in. As the hug drew away they wore identical smiles, "and the balls today as well."

"Yeah that's why Ichi-nii and me weren't going to go to the ball originally." Karin said.

"Well that does explain that," Rangiku's face fell as she realised something. Toshiro didn't know that it was her birthday. She promised herself she would call him and tell him later.

"And for the rest of the day we get ready for the ball!" Yuzu exclaimed happily. This made Karins face fall and before either could notice she tried to sneak towards the window. She turned around to open it and felt two hands land on ever shoulder. Karin hesitantly looked over her shoulder to see the eyes of her sister shining like gems. She was so close to, but before she could even move anymore she was pulled down and forced into the bathroom to shower. She complained that it could wait for a few hours but Yuzu took no part in I listening to her, instead pulling out over twenty dresses, a large make up box and a large box of Jewery.

Rangiku stunk away to make the call which she knew would land her in a bunch of trouble. She waited patiently for him to pick up and when he finally did the line was filled with a ear splitting scream. "IS THIS REALLY NECESSARY!" A familiar voice echoed from the other side of the line.

"Um Taicho?" Rangiku asked gently knowing she was trending on a mine field. "There's something important that I need to tell you."

"What is it Matsumoto, you caught me at a really bad time!" He growled.

"I just found out that today is Karin's twenty first birthday," she said not wanting to make her captain even angry.

"WHAT!" He screamed his voice rising an octave like a teenager during puberty. He begn mumbling something about Karin before composing himself. There was a long sigh and a loud curse before he said in a much calmer tone, "thank you Matsumoto, I have to go. GET BACK HERE SHUNSUI!" Followed by some giggles before the phone finally hung up.

Rangiku giggled herself, it would have been fun to see that sene.

Soul society with Toshiro

Toshiro picked out his phone from his pocket as a pin was shoved into his shoulder by a tailor. He answered the phone but before he could say anything he felt a hand cud his leg and begun move up. "IS THIS REALLY NECESSARY!" He screamed.

"Um Taicho," a nervous voice said from the other end of the line. "There's something important I need to tell you."

"What is it Matsumoto, you caught me at a really bad time!" He growled. Just as he finished he felt a hand wrap around his chest to check his size.

"I just found out that today is Karin's twenty first birthday," she said not wanting to make her captain even angry.

"WHAT!" He said his voice rising as a pin hit his spine. "Karin… Birthday… Karin." He saw the two men before him crack up as he mentioned Karin. Shunsui and Ukitake had volunteered to go with him to organise a tux for the Ball, he was really regretting that decision now. He sighed resisting the urge to punch them as Shunsui started making kiss faces while Ukitake just laughed. He sighed, "thank you Matsumoto, I have to go." He walked closer to Shunsui with a glare like the devils and he turned to run. "GET BACK HERE SHUNSUI!" He said not having the chance to hang up. He heard a soft giggling and proceeded to through his phone at the nearest wall. Toshiro flash stepped to Shunsui a begun to pull him back into the shop. "Say even one thing about that phone call and I will release my Zanpakutō on you." Shunsui decided it would be better to shut up and did just that.

The rest of the hour was spent with Toshiro thinking about the present and being poked by an annoying tailor.

By the time he had finished, Toshiro had come up with the perfect present. He dropped off his suit in his office and proceeded to make the gift.

The ball

Toshiro stood in a crowd of captains wearing a white tux. Each captain had dressed up and standing next to each was a there lieutenant, also dressed to the brim. It was already an hour into the ball and groups had been formed waiting for the first dance to begin. Toshiro, Byakuya and Unohana stood near the door talking about simple things.

Toshiro was anxious, he couldn't wait for Karin to come. He wanted to to see her to hear her voice. He looked to the door for the hundredth time that night and saw Rangiku slip in quietly. "There here," he said to himself marching over to Rangiku. As she saw him her eyes lit up. She grabbed him by the he arm and pulled him out the door to where Karin, Yuzu, Ginta and Issin were standing. But the only person he could see was Karin. She was dressed in an deep ocean blue dress that fell to her ankles exposing a pair of white heels. The dress was held by two spaghetti straps, she was wearing a pair of elbow length gloves that were white and her hair was tied up in a bun on top of her head. She wore a pair of silver ear rings and make up was all over her face. All Toshiro could do was stair at her open mouthed. She was stunning.

"Wow," he said, stumbling a bit.

"All yours," Rangiku winked and Karin turned red.

"You look beautiful," he said. Issin looked like he could hurt someone while Ginta and Yuzu were preoccupied with each other.

"You do to," Karin said. There was a moment of silence as the to got closer. Toshiro enclosed Karin in a hug and said.

"I missed," Karin laughed as she hugged uh mum back.

"Three days is way to long to be apart."

"oh yeah happy birthday," he said.

"How did you know?" She asked pulling away from the hug to look him in the eyes.

"I have my sources," he mentally thanked Rangiku again before pulling something from the pocket of his Tux. "I got you a present." He held it out to her.

It was a large silver necklace that had little snowflakes hanging of it and in the centre was a large gem that looked like ice, but it was warm like the sun. She gasped, it was beautiful.

"It's amazing," she said finally. She turned around so he could put it on properly, it matched her out fit perfectly.

As he turned to face her he slipped his hand into hers and said, "shall we go in?" She nodded and it managed to get through to the others of the group. It seemed that Rangiku had vanished inside and they let all the others go in first. Finally after a few minutes Karin and Toshiro entered, as they did all eyes turned to them. It seemed that they were standing in a spot light, but why.

They shared a look before Yamamoto walked onto a makeshift stage and making his voice boom said. "Tonight is a special night for all, the celebration of the soul society. But tonight is a special for a certain Karin Kurosaki, third seat of the tenth squad. It is her twenty first birthday and I would like her to have the first dance of the night as a gift from the soul society."

Toshiro felt Karin tense and instinctively lead her to the dance floor. He felt the gazes of his fellow captains on him. And as they begun to get into starting position he felt an enormous cloud of spirit pressure behind him. The music begun and he got to see exactly what he source of it was, and just as he feared. It was Ichigo, he was giving off more energy than Kenpachi with his eye patch off. Most of the people with in a meter were stepping back fast. But he was drawn back to his dance partner as she giggled.

"This is better then it though," she said smiling up at him. People had begun to join them and a smile slipped onto his face as well. Just before the song ended Karin spoke again. "I love you Toshiro."

"I love you too Karin," he said before bringing his lips to meet hers without thinking. At that exact moment the song ended and everyone's eyes were on the young couple. Including Ichigo who looked like he was about to slaughter his fellow Captain.


	11. Author note

I want to apologize to anyone that thought this was an update, but exams are coming and i havent had time to right anything. So I am going to be taking a break for about three weeks. sorry again, story is still going. will try and update when ever i finish the next chapter, school is really hectic right now. sorry again.


End file.
